


【原耽】迟来的

by vodkathebest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Berlin Wall, Childhood Friends, Cold War, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Soviet Union, Spies & Secret Agents, 苏联爱情故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkathebest/pseuds/vodkathebest
Summary: 苏联往事，六岁年龄差，小蜂鸟的自述。关于心碎、眼泪，但还要记住怀抱和爱。意外的访客、迟来的死讯和久远的回忆。从莫斯科到彼尔姆只有两个小时的车程，但总有迟来的年轻人赶不上火车。
Relationships: 阿列克谢•盖斯特/伊万•戈尔巴塔夫





	1. 乌鸦

**Author's Note:**

> cp:阿列克谢•盖斯特x伊万•戈尔巴塔夫

从卡拉干达下车，我向远处望去，茅草房和白灰墙毫无生气地倒成一片，越往里走，就能看到几个小孩子穿梭在各个路灯下面，路旁的枞树挂上闪亮的小礼物。孩子们看见我这个外地人，总是停驻下来，偏着头看我。  
“你要找谁？”有个胆大的姑娘往我这边走来。  
我不知道该不该跟她讲，但我还是直说了：“这里以前是有个劳改营……”  
姑娘眨了眨眼睛，其他孩子则跑回了自家，我知道我说得不对了，这种事情怎么能跟一群未经世事的孩子们说呢。  
“你来晚了，两年前这儿就给拆了。”姑娘说完，就离开了。我看见黄昏下她微微露出的笑容，猜不出少女的心思。  
我的年轻房东亚历山大在我到来之后表现得很热情，走近每家每户才能感受到年味，是真的灯火通明、焰火漫天。但我对这家人来说已经是外国人了，是个游客，他们是哈萨克人，我是……俄罗斯人……  
房东家里的那位老人，比我的年龄还要再大上四十岁，他告诉了我要找的那块地方现在还能挖出人骨头，告诉我对面的那条河里的鱼是被喂人肉长大的，还在我耳旁窃窃念着：千万不要晚上出去，你会听到哭声和呻吟声的……  
这时年轻房东会让他安静，大过年的说些什么晦气话，他说自家老爷子头脑已经不清醒了、痴呆了，老一辈人的通病，小伙子牵着他太爷爷的手说着。  
我回他笑容，但我感觉，他是不是也在骂我？

第二天一大早，我就出门了，免去了待会房东让我留下来吃早餐的繁琐。我想去寻找一些痕迹，前苏联的痕迹，但我漫步在卡拉干达却见到街上的超市叫德国超市，痕迹被擦光了吗？我再往深处走，我才知道，原来这里全是前苏联的痕迹。土壤可以被翻新，但还是那片地；房屋可以重建，住的也还是那些人；生命总是在轮回，可留下的，仍是衰老的生命。  
路过一栋砖房，我见到一个老人坐在家门口，双手捂进棉袄里。一圈圈高大的栅栏挡住了我的视线，不知为何，我终是敲响了围墙门。  
你想听什么故事？你是记者还是作家？你想知道劳改营里的生活？哦孩子！去读书吧！没有人喜欢听一个快死的老太太的人的鬼话，更何况她曾是共产党员呢！  
我被这位不太友善的老婆婆的话哽咽住，于是离开了这里，决定自己去探索这一路的故事。

我可能忘记交代来这里的原因，所以显得这一切都很唐突。这全都缘于我在莫斯科的一次意外访客。

所有伟大的日子都是需要一场大雪的吗？苍白的悲剧是不是才能体现出那点仅有的美感？王朝的落幕需要的是空荡的殿堂、飘扬落下的旗帜和模糊不清的情感。只可惜，苏联解体这天，不曾下过雪。  
十二月，我待在自己的家里。早上的莫斯科晴朗而干燥，我迎来了近四个月来第一个客人。  
“嗨，先生，你是伊万•瓦西里耶维奇•戈尔巴塔夫吗？”一位女士在门口急促地把我的全名读了出来，我有充分的理由怀疑她是不是抓着整栋楼全问了一遍。  
“是的，女士，请问有什么事吗？”我回复她。  
“啊，终于！”这证实了我的疑问。  
“戈尔巴塔夫先生，你可以叫我娜塔莉娅。”她喘了口气，继续说：“找到这里真不容易，呃，我可以进来吗？”  
我把门敞开，欢迎这位女士的光临，并说叫我伊万就好了。  
“需要水吗？”我问。  
她点点头，当她放下那个手提包在桌子上时，我才发现她的手边原来拎着东西。娜塔莉娅是个高高瘦瘦的年轻人，说话时有点不清不楚，她的俄语显得生疏。  
整顿一番后，娜塔莉娅终于又开口了。  
“今天是个多么……奇怪的日子。”她选用这个形容词，我们都闭口不语。“伊万先生，我很抱歉我的唐突来临，但我已经寻找你将近两个星期了。”她又补充到。  
我不太明白，一位年轻女子来找一位老头干嘛？我用委婉的方式把这话说出口。  
她笑了笑，说：“是我的父亲，他让我来找您的，他说他曾是你的好友……”说着她打开了手提包，“是关于您父母的事情。”  
我的心在听到“父母”这个单词的时候使劲跳动了一下，“什…么？”我的舌头像是打了结，颤颤地说。  
她好像读懂了其中的悲痛，暂停了一会，“您的父母，丽莎和瓦西里•戈尔巴塔夫。”  
我有多久没有听到这两个名字了，这让我一听到就落泪了，尽管我五十三岁了，但一提到我的父母，我还是会哭泣。  
娜塔莉娅仿佛在宣读着什么证书，我的父亲母亲被证实在1953年死在了哈萨克斯坦的劳改营里，我母亲的忌日是8月9日，父亲的忌日未知。但是没有任何官方的死亡证明，他们欺骗了我四十多年啊，只给了我份迟来的口头说明。这下好了，我的泪水就真的流干了，我最后的牵挂也消失了……  
“我很抱歉，伊万先生。”她为我递纸巾，安慰我，但是为什么呢？我不明白，是因为她面前有个伤心的老年人吗？  
“丽莎维塔女士，是位品德崇高的女士……”她又在安慰我，我哭得全身哆嗦，她抱紧我，“她为了犹太人人权而斗争，她是位伟大的女性。”  
我渐渐冷静了下来，我开始后悔我表现得太幼稚了，太沮丧了。娜塔莉娅放开了我，缓缓将一张照片从手提箱里拿出来，她把照片送到我手边，发黄的，一家三口。  
我又落泪了。

我留娜塔莉娅在我家吃了中饭，她有班晚上八点回彼尔姆的火车，所以我们在饭后又闲谈起来。娜塔莉娅的父亲是尼古拉•弗拉基米尔，她们家早在六十年代就移民去了加拿大，此次她来既是完成父亲的嘱托，也是来看看她曾经的家乡。我从没听说过他的父亲，所以娜塔莉娅的这次来访都让我俩奇怪，但这就是缘分吧，总有什么东西指引着我们。  
只是没人愿意聊今天，我想就连窗外的乌鸦都急着想弄清俄罗斯人民今天的事件，但我们却没人想拿出来谈谈。  
午后天气又稍微暖和起来了，我把窗户打开，透点风进来。  
娜塔莉娅此时对我的书柜产生了兴趣，她一层一层的检索着，从蹲姿逐渐直起身来。  
“您的书可真多。”她说完停下了动作，我知道她是见到了哪本书，所以我点点头，她明白了她可以取下这本书。  
“利季娅•丘科夫斯卡娅①。”她翻开书，“这是多久以前的书了？”  
“我得来它的时候是快五十年代了。”  
她看向我，带着崇拜的目光。  
我向她伸手，拿回这本书，《索菲娅•彼得罗夫娜》②这些年来被我保管的很好，掉色的地方很少，我想再过个十几年我将它送去博物馆，说不定可以获得一大桶金。  
“这本书在六十年代才在异国出版的③。”娜塔莉娅是个博学的人，我想。  
我微笑，“它是人们冒险保存的，我也是偶然找到它的。”

就这样，我们又说了几句闲话，然后慢慢就没声了。我在躺椅上迷糊了一会，醒来时太阳还在挂着，乌鸦还在叫。  
我要从椅子上起身，惊扰到正在读书的娜塔莉娅，她合上书，来扶我起来。  
“哦对了，我这个笨脑袋。”她骂自己。  
“我父亲，还提到了一个人。”她去翻手提包，找到一张纸条。  
我站在地板上，脑袋似乎还没清醒。  
“您记得…盖斯特先生吗？”她又吹了吹纸，大概是被脏东西挡住了，“阿列克谢耶维奇•盖斯特。”  
我怔住了，我在脑海中疯狂搜索这个名字，那段岁月又呈现出来了。  
“我记得。他是我的邻居。”我咳嗽了。乌鸦终于飞走了。

——   
我人生第一次去莫斯科是在1941年，沸腾的一年。我只有三岁，对这段日子没有太多的记忆，唯一有印象的只是味道与声音。从莫洛托夫坐了半夜的火车，我只记得罐头和香烟的味道，夹杂婴儿的尿味和哭声。我在人们欢呼“莫斯科！莫斯科！”的时候被吵醒，母亲把我抱起来，我睡了一路，还是很困。  
后来的故事是我父亲补充的，他告诉我要永远永远记住这一天，1941年11月7日④，只要我还是苏联人，我就一定要记住。（但现在我不是苏联人了，我可以忘记吗？）  
爸爸说我坐在他的肩膀上，很不老实，手里绑着一个红色小球，广场上到处是红色条幅，主席台上全是国家领导人，最伟大的人们。四周一直在放着歌，“……花岗岩里的美人——莫斯科！”，我父亲最擅长这首歌了。  
天空中都是伟大的领袖，马克思、列宁和斯大林的巨型肖像浮在上面，有一瞬间我有印象了，我父亲为我感到自豪，我想起了什么？扬声器里的传颂，广场里所有人的骄傲喊声，乌拉！乌拉！乌拉！  
一直到晚上，仍然能听见“乌拉！”，我们在姨妈家里，姨妈没有孩子，所以她很爱我，她一个人孤独地待在莫斯科，那一天一定是她最幸福的日子，我们都还在她身边。  
花朵、糖果、馅饼，我淹没在爱里，彻彻底底的，我爱上了这天，我才不愿意忘记呢！  
乌拉！

我的父母是两个完全不一样的人，他们能走在一起，一定是因为爱。  
我父亲崇拜斯大林，他是个完全的斯大林守护者，他为了他的领袖、他的信仰走上战场，但我认为，是那次红场大阅兵之后，他才真正信仰共产主义。他是万千能从战场上回来的幸运儿，他带回两枚奖章，又加入了共产党，我母亲爱他，所以在他回来的时候亲吻他，抱他，可我却看母亲哭了整整三年，在等待父亲的战争岁月中。  
我的母亲，丽莎。我不敢记录她，我爱她，我敬佩她，我也害怕她……她从不提她的政治主张，她也不许我们在家里提，特别是父亲从战场回来以后，可那时我才真正长大了，我有了好奇心，我偷偷地问爸爸，什么是共产主义，斯大林做过些什么，我母亲总能听到，她总会骂我。  
我会哭，母亲骂我，但我不知道我错在了哪里。丽莎会心疼，她又抱起我，亲遍我的脖子和脸蛋，然后我不哭了，她会给我读诗，有时我问她：“妈妈，这是谁写的？”她咯咯笑起来，这是妈妈自己写的。  
我还记得一首诗，我没问是不是她写的，但我很喜欢，是我最喜欢的。  
枯萎的花朵上  
滴落着星星点点的水珠  
娇弱的女孩儿  
你感受到花朵在哭泣吗

我只知道那天会有事发生，母亲自从白天去了镇上到晚上也没回来，我爸爸两次回到家里翻箱倒柜找出些东西然后就离开，甚至没有来得及看我。还有一个星期，我就十岁了，我还在思考我想要什么生日礼物，但思绪却总是被打断。  
我能感受到恐惧，你可以吗？灾难来之前，人是可以感知到的，它就像……有东西在敲击你的心脏，不痛，但是很痒。  
去读书，我对自己说，去读书，像妈妈那样，心烦时去读书，妈妈就是这么做的。  
我发现书架上少了很多书，是被爸爸拿走的吧，都是些妈妈喜欢读的。我随便拿起一本，读了起来。当我读到大义灭亲的帕夫利克⑤时，就感觉到要来了，事情要正式发生了。果然，外面传来了躁动，有汽车声，我父亲回来了，还进来了五个陌生人，红星的标志在帽子上。  
他们又在翻箱倒柜地寻找什么，我父亲在向那位级别高的军官求情，我是这么认为的，“放过凡卡，放过小伊万”，我才看到爸爸的鼻子破了，我想去为他包扎。  
所以我放下了那本《小英雄》，被军官看到了。  
“你看了这本书？”他的声音很可怕。  
我怕得点头。  
“你喜欢他吗？帕夫利克？”他又问道。  
你喜欢他吗，我一时说不出来感情，我听见后面他们乱砸东西的声音，“砰”“砰”“砰”急得心脏要跳出来，我怕极了，我想吐。我这时看到父亲，他的眼神一定是在哀求我、哀求我，在哀求什么……  
“我爱他，我何止是喜欢！长官同志。”我吞了口水，立刻把右手高举过头，“我爱他，他是这个时代的英雄，帕夫利克同志告发了他可耻腐败的父亲，他为了祖国，为了党，愿意举报他的至亲，多么成熟稳重的小英雄！帕夫利克是我的学习榜样，我将来一定要成为他这样的英雄！乌拉！”，我说完了。  
我被那个长官抱了起来，我清楚看见了他左半张脸有一道可怖的伤疤，一直延伸到脖子。他的笑声在我耳边，永远我也忘不掉了。  
我不记得我父亲听到我说完后的表现，那群人查完了东西，他们走了，带走了父亲，刀疤人拍了拍我的头，还向我道了晚安，但我却不敢向他问我父亲要去哪，我什么时候才能再见到他。  
我在离开家前应该带点什么的，但我不知道这一别就再也回不了家了，我后悔极了，我一想起我没有带走妈妈曾送我的小兔子玩偶我就心疼得如刀绞。阿列克谢哥哥在那群人走后来到了我家，他揉了揉我的头发，把我抱起，来我家吧，他仍是冷冷地说。  
我在阿列克谢跨出门槛之后最后瞥了一眼这间屋子，我看到了笑脸，我曾跟母亲在窗户上用红颜料画的笑脸，它就这么笑着，在空白的月光中。  
我又哭了，然后我在阿列克谢哥哥的怀里睡着了，最后的印象是他的右手和白桦林里的乌鸦声。

注释：①②③：利季娅•丘科夫斯卡娅，苏联女作家，代表作《索菲娅•彼得罗夫娜》，此书因描述了1937-1938年大清洗事件所以在斯大林时代无法出版，直到1965年在法国发表。  
④1941.11.7 莫斯科红场大阅兵  
⑤帕夫利克，苏联少年英雄，因举报自己的父母而成为榜样。


	2. 小蜂鸟

“邻居？”娜塔莉娅问，在思考着什么，又喃喃道，“我爸爸说你们是室友，是我记错了吗？”  
我突然顿了一下，然后回答：“那是十多年后了，我在彼尔姆①的时候，我们是邻居。”  
“是这样啊！怪不得，我父亲临死前对我说你是彼尔姆人，让我到那里去找你，结果找人问了半圈，才知道八个月前您搬来莫斯科了。”女子边说边把纸条搓成团，塞回口袋里。  
“你的父亲去世了…我很抱歉。”  
“他在两个星期前走的，这些事情都是他最后才告诉我的，我还有点生气呢。”  
“您父亲认识阿列克谢？”  
“他的原话是，阿廖沙是我最好的朋友。”  
“娜塔莉娅，”我问，“你有你父亲的照片吗？我想我看他的样子可能会记起他。”  
“啊，我真傻，我来的时候特地带了照片。”她又去翻包，“没想到我到这个年纪就什么也记不清了，没有笔记本，我想我什么都想不起来。”  
她调侃自己，然后终于拿出一张相片，“这里，给”她把相片宝贵地递给我。  
我看到照片上的人时就震惊了，我抬头去看娜塔莉娅，“他……你…你的头发…颜色……”我断断续续地说。  
娜塔莉娅有点不解，但聪慧的姑娘很快就明白了，“我母亲的确说过我和我爸爸曾是红头发，但在我的记忆里，好像我一直都是黑发的。”她解决了我的困惑。  
“你认识我的父亲，是吗？伊万？伊万？”  
我被她吵到了，这时我看外面天已经变红了，太阳正在落下去。  
“是的，我认识他，娜塔莉娅，他也曾是我的朋友。”我想起娜塔莉娅说到他的父亲去世，我很遗憾，不仅遗憾我最后一位朋友的离世，也为娜塔莉娅遗憾，她也许终生也不知道，他父亲的名字是假的，她背负了一个假名假姓过了半生。

——  
我在第二天醒来，殊不知一个早晨已经浪费掉了。阿列克谢哥哥此时在书桌上写字，我又看见了他的右手，突出的疤痕像杂草一样纵深入他的手掌，他的疤纹是粉中带白的，与胳膊形成对比，显得更加苍白。我不知道这是怎么弄来的，我以前就在奇怪阿列克谢的右手总是戴着幅手套，黑色的皮革让他整个人看起来更阴森且不近人情。  
但此时他就静静地坐在那，阳光从窗户透进来，温柔地撒在他的棕发上，整个人都是闪亮的。  
他注意到了我的目光，转过身来，“你醒了。”他对我说，用他一贯的口吻。  
我点点头。  
阿列克谢看见我在观察他的手，他又把手套戴上了，再把本子合上。  
“那…些伤是怎么来的…”我问。  
他没有理我，从床尾拿出套衣服，示意让我换上，然后出去，关了门。

盖斯特家比我们家要大上三倍，如果不算他们在莫斯科还有套房子。从盖斯特的爷爷算起他们就坐拥这个大宅，当然一部分得意于他爷爷能把握时机，首先加入了红军。我们家与盖斯特家族的交际并不多，他们是乡下唯一的大户，邻里都尽可能与他们打交道，我父亲也常常参加大宅里的聚会，他带我去过两次，母亲从不跟随。  
我从阿列克谢的房间出来，他已经不在这层楼上了，楼梯口站着另一个男人——安德烈，我记得阿列克谢曾这么叫过他，他是个跟阿列克谢哥哥完全不同的人，但他们也是朋友。  
我第一次见到安德烈才六岁，父亲带我来大宅参加晚宴，是盖斯特夫人的生日晚会，卡琳娜女士是位教师，但她早早的就嫁了人，从莫斯科来到莫洛托夫，卡琳娜在没有工作闲置在家时实在是无聊，就偷偷溜去镇上做代课老师，频繁出去被盖斯特将军发现，但也默认了她的做法。就在今年，卡琳娜还被授予了“功勋教师称号”。  
我是在后院看到阿列克谢和安德烈的，他们两个的年龄相仿，但安德烈明显要高一点。那个红发少年手里还拿根烟，他在跟阿列克谢说笑，我也能猜出他在鼓舞阿列克谢抽烟，但被阿列克谢哥哥拒绝了。  
我是偷偷从爸爸身边溜出来的，虽然他的心思也不在我，但我在安静的后院走动的声音被两个年轻人听到，红发的安德烈先揪住了我的耳朵。  
“怎么小小年纪就来偷听别人说话，小蜂鸟。”安德烈教训我，把他的烟扔到地上。  
“我不叫小蜂鸟……”我怯怯地说。  
安德烈又揪我的头发，我疼得叫出来，阿列克谢让他停手，并说：“他是戈尔巴塔夫家的小孩，多半是被他爸没管住跑出来了。”  
“小蜂鸟，你要是敢对你爸说一个字，”他看着那根地上的烟蒂，让我会意，“我可不保证你漂亮的羽毛还能支撑你飞起来。”  
这是我对安德烈•鲍里索夫的第一印象。一个给别人取外号、爱用我听不懂的比喻、暴力的红头发苏联男孩。另外，“小蜂鸟”是我人生第一个外号，我一开始不喜欢它，但现在，我只要一看到它们，我就高兴的不得了。  
我在房门口第一眼看见红头发的安德烈时害怕地往后退，举动又是很大声，被他听见了。  
“果然在这，小蜂鸟。”他朝我这跑来。  
安德烈打量我全身，“你一点也没长大。”他说完使劲用双手揉我的脸。  
“嘿，小蜂鸟，我待会带你去镇上兜风怎样？”我眨眨眼睛，不知道怎么回复他。  
“走，下去吃饭。”他抱起我。  
一张饭桌可以拉远前面和后面两人的距离，但没有人往那坐，只有我、阿列克谢和安德烈一起吃饭，女仆把饭菜一碟一碟放上长桌，然后一位男管家走过来跟阿列克谢哥哥说了点什么。  
“噗，你爸妈要回来了？”安德烈说。  
阿列克谢哥哥点头。  
我想起我的爸爸妈妈了，昨天晚上的记忆好像这时又在冲击着我，我忍不住问：“我的爸爸妈妈去哪了？”  
安德烈的手搂住我的肩膀，然后又来摸我的脸，他看了眼阿列克谢，对面的人摇了摇头，于是他对我说，温柔地，小蜂鸟长大后就离开家了。  
但我不是小蜂鸟，并且他刚没多久前还跟我说我一点也没长大，我先反驳他，再继续追问，他却又揪住我的耳朵，“我可不会安慰小孩”他甩下这句给阿列克谢。  
“吃饭吧。”  
他们都不会安慰小孩。

黄昏的时候安德烈又把我抱起来，并且塞进了一辆汽车里，我在被抱起前手里还拿着一本书，他瞥了一眼，“拜托，你才十岁，读什么小说”他把那本书抢过来，随手往后一扔。  
“阿廖沙！你来不来！”他坐在车上往阿列克谢哥哥的房间喊。  
没有回应，安德烈朝我吐了舌头，翻了白眼，然后把车发动，我们就走了。  
我不知道安德烈要带我去哪，他在一条街上把车熄火，接下来的路都是我们自己走的。我那天走得可累了，并且十分奇怪他为什么这么早就停车。  
他带领我来到家酒馆，一进门，就有人朝我们喊：“小红来啦！”，安德烈让他滚，顺便踹了他一脚。“怎么还带个小孩？”那人诶哟诶呦说。  
“我的私生子。”安德烈对他说。  
其他人大笑，但那个酒贩子却板着张脸，安德烈向他要酒时他在安德烈耳边说些耳语。红发少年撇嘴，说：“管他爹啊娘的，就一破小孩你难道怕他不成！”  
我被安德烈安排坐在一张桌子上，本来桌子还挤满一群耍酒疯的人，在我坐下去的瞬间，那些人就一个个散开了，没有人说话，但他们肚子里的话我也能听见，我那时就明白了，我从此就是一个脸上打了烙印的人。  
安德烈是个疯子，我总会这么想，所以在我童年时期我对他几乎都是唯命是从，我害怕他突然发疯。他与阿列克谢是完全不一样的人，阿列克谢冷静稳重，甚至有点冷酷，但安德烈热情开朗，情绪却不稳定，并且……动起手来也很疼。我相信总有人修复好安德烈的，他是个善良的人。  
“安德烈。”我开口，我们那时已经离开酒馆坐在车上了。  
他问：“干啥？”  
“阿列克谢哥哥的右手是怎么弄伤的？”我往他的脸看过去。  
安德烈却一只手离开方向盘，按住我的头，“被我打的。”然后他笑了。  
快入夏了，我能从干燥的风中感受出来，那天我并不开心，安德烈跟我说些没谱的玩笑，到今天我也记不起什么了，但他的红发真得很耀眼，与黄昏带来的彩霞相比，我想他的确更惊艳。  
“我爸妈还会回来吗，安德烈？”我记录我们那天最后的谈话。  
“会的，如果你足够爱他们。”

注释：①：即上文提到的莫洛托夫。彼尔姆在1940至1957年曾被改名为莫洛托夫。


	3. 爱是万物之心

我是第二天才回到盖斯特家的，在我睡醒一觉后发现安德烈还在开车，我没经过大脑便说了一句：“我能回我自己的家看看吗？”  
“我车开不进去那片树林，你自己走过去待会。”他的手指在按照某种旋律跳动，也许安德烈在心里唱歌。  
他停车的时候我被颠得踉跄，“自己走回去，我得去睡觉了。”他撂下这句话离开了。  
我奔跑在白桦林里，树叶沙沙叹气着，晨寒料峭，我被包围在雾气晨曦中，妈妈，妈妈，我大喊，空落落的，只有水珠在闪光。等到快到家时我才放慢脚步，一步、两步……我在哭吗？一滴水延伸入我的唇部，我用手去抚摸我的脸颊，舌头舔了舔手指——咸的，是咸的。  
丽莎告诉过我，我们需要用泪水来表达感情，斯拉夫人不需要做铁血硬汉，我们需要泪水，我们需要情感。我此时哭了，但我表达了什么感情？妈妈，妈妈，我开始大哭，我再也走不动了，尽管前面就是我的家。  
俄罗斯晚春的早晨，我又一次虚度了。等到阿列克谢哥哥出现在我面前时，我的裤子已经湿透了，因为我是抱膝坐在地上的，泪水完全沾湿了膝盖那块地方。他看到了我的家，我也看到了，门上的封条因潮湿的空气上了霉，窗户被打碎了，我看不见笑脸了。  
他让我起身时我恍然发现我的屁股那块也湿了，而且从屁股开始的下半身此时瘙痒难耐，一定是细菌和虫子的作用，我现在又什么都不想去想了，只盼着能回家洗个热水澡。回家……  
阿列克谢不愿意牵我的手，我们沉默地走过这一路，我希望这是我此生最后一次走这条路。

“我可以回去上学吗？”我洗完澡穿好衣服后坐在床上问。  
“你以前是在镇上读书吗？”他问。  
“不，是舒拉奶奶教我的，就在河那边。”我往窗外指，其实我也不清楚我要指向哪，我从没有方向感。舒拉奶奶是亚美尼亚人，住在卡马河畔边上的小木屋，是她丈夫搭建的，可惜建好没多久她丈夫就去世了。舒拉奶奶还是位退休的老教授，政府给了她充足的养老金，她又找人建了处大点的房子，免费给乡下的孩子教书。我母亲与舒拉奶奶的女儿奥菲娜是好友，就把我送到这里读书。  
阿列克谢像是在思考，最后说：“我爸爸下午回来了，我可以帮你问一下。”  
大名鼎鼎的谢尔盖•米哈伊洛维奇•盖斯特将军，我第一次欣赏到他的真容，我总是在父亲的口中听到他的智慧，但从眼睛里看，我只能见到一个高大壮实的秃顶男人，还有点胖。  
他看到我时紧皱眉头，像是我做了天大的坏事一样，他嫌弃我，我能看出来。  
“这是我父亲，这是伊万•戈尔巴塔夫，瓦西里的儿子。”阿列克谢说，为我们两向对方相互介绍。  
“您好，盖斯特将军。”我朝他敬礼。  
“你好，小家伙。”他的嘴巴动了动，是在向我笑，“德米特里已经告诉我了你的'壮举'，我很高兴我们家里终于有了个小小英雄。”  
谢尔盖把“终于”这声发得很重，他还看了眼阿列克谢哥哥，阿列克谢把头低了下来，我看不见他的表情。人是有羞耻心的，但总是有些——莫名的羞耻感，你不明白你为什么突然心里像是一抽，酸痛的难受，烦人的羞耻。

五月末我被安排到了镇上上学，我曾向阿列克谢哥哥申请继续到舒拉奶奶那里读书，但被他拒绝了，或是被谢尔盖拒绝了。我到今天还要承认，如果一定要删去我人生中的某个片段，我会毫不犹豫地选择在彼尔姆公立小学的一个月。  
我进入教室的第一眼，就能注视到数十只仇视我的目光。“我们有位新同学。”伊凡诺芙娜老师扶了扶她的眼镜，“向大家介绍自己吧，小戈尔巴塔夫。”  
“我的名字是伊万•瓦西里耶维奇……戈尔巴塔夫。”我曾经以身为戈尔巴塔夫而自豪，但现在，又是那种……奇怪的心酸，“我喜欢读书、运动，谢谢大家。”  
没有人给我鼓掌，没有人欢迎我。我站在讲台上，像是站在断头台上。伊凡诺夫娜老师指了指垃圾桶旁的那个座位，便开始自顾自讲课了。  
下课铃声打响是我最害怕的时候，在莫洛托夫小学里我每天都要这样心惊胆战。那群上课时还用孩童俏皮的声音背课文的孩子们这时会把你围成一个圈，他们用大人的目光打量你，我曾经的好友鲍里斯坐在讲台正跟前，他没有加入这群人，但他只是冷冷地往我这边看，把我望得像是灵魂都给剖析出来。  
我每天都在少些东西，吃午饭回来时我的课桌上会死板地躺着一根被折断的铅笔，有次等我坐在座位上后才发现位子上都是水，从那以后我每次离开座位回来都要检查一下我的座位，我甚至还羞耻地不愿意表现我的刻意，我为那仅有的一次椅子上被泼水而感到幸运，不然，如果我发现那上面有水，我敢直言问：“谁在我椅子上泼水？”吗？  
“你的爹妈是政治犯！叛国者！间谍！是罪人！”他们常常这么骂我，但他们真得知道“政治犯”的含义吗？  
每次上放学是瓦连利叔叔接送我的，他的工作是买菜、做饭和喝酒，多了我之后，又多了项接送的活，所以他多半是不喜欢我的，我们从不在车上交谈。阿列克谢和安德烈回莫斯科上学了，他们在读军校，日后追随他们父辈的步伐。我有时候会想象阿列克谢哥哥穿军装的样子，不像安德烈，他有次竟然大胆地偷出一件盖斯特将军的军装穿给我们俩看，阿列克谢气得（更像是害怕）要打他，只等安德烈穿上了上衣，炫耀了一会，就脱下还回去了。  
在小学待了一个星期，那天是周五，但我等到快晚上六点也没见到瓦连利来接我，只好自己徒步回去。  
镇上到盖斯特家需要走半个多小时，我的书包很重，因为我不敢把东西保管在学校里。当夜幕要来临时，我看见在我前方不远处同样走回家的鲍里斯，我们只隔了不到十米，却比白令海峡还要长。我认为他知道我在后面，因为他加快了脚步，所以我也放慢脚步，等我终于见不到他的时候，我又哭了。  
一路上遇到的陌生人们，你们同样行走在这条柏油铺成的土地上，会害怕一个籍籍无名的放学归家的孩子吗？如果你不知道他的父母是被抓走的囚徒。

1948年6月14日。我现在念起这个日期，都会感到火在我嘴上烧，滚烫的火焰狠心地想永远把我的话语权封住。  
我如往常一样去上学，在我不太可靠的记忆里，那一个星期都是阴雨绵绵的，而那一天，没有下雨。校园内的草木经夜里雨水冲刷后仍然散发出甜滋滋的香味，坐在位子上，窗外那颗大树都是水汪汪的，含情脉脉。  
伊凡诺夫娜老师什么时候拖着她肥胖的身体进入了班级我是在被她责骂之后才知道的。  
“伊万•戈尔巴塔夫，如果你父母没教过你老师来了应该站起来，那就让同学来教教你吧！”她把眼镜摘下来，恶狠狠地看我。  
我被前面的那个男生拉住衣服使劲往上拽，没有反应过来我愣是从椅子上摔了下来，我是胳膊肘先着地的，一定是流血了，我能闻到血腥味。  
屋子里爆发出笑声，但你会称那为“笑声”吗？感到开心的时候我们就大笑，他们此刻很开心吗？我在那一角，而以此散开来的人，似乎都在拿着刀对我笑，这是断头台吧，你的头被砍下来时，人们的笑声。  
伊凡诺夫娜又戴上了眼镜，她的下巴在颤动，但她的表情还是那么冷酷。“既然你这么不喜欢站着，那整节课你就坐在地上听课吧。”她立即又开始了讲课。  
我静静地坐着，伊凡诺夫娜老师的声音渐行渐远，我看到鲍里斯站起来在朗读课文。  
“在我面前 军队 行进。  
敲着 军鼓，步伐 雄健;  
昂首 挺胸，英姿 飒爽;  
拉着 大炮，佩戴红星的人们——  
向前进！”  
我看向黑板，“好 马雅可夫斯基”②大字印在上面，马雅可夫斯基……我又想起了妈妈。

“伊万，你怎么还不睡！”丽莎有一次很晚还没回来，我那晚正好睡不着，就坐在门口等妈妈。  
“我在等你，丽莎。”我想钻进妈妈的怀里。  
丽莎抱住我，把我抱进屋，小心放在床上，然后用被子把我裹紧，“快睡吧，小万尼亚。”她的手安抚我的脸，我能闻到到她手上的香味，冷杉味的。  
“可我睡不着……”我睁大眼睛看妈妈，“给我念首诗我就睡。”我恳求道。  
丽莎垂下温柔的眼睛，淡淡的笑容让她更美丽了。  
“不管如何——  
即便我是一尊铜像，  
即便我的心——生铁铸就，  
夜间也想把自己的铿锵  
藏进女性的  
温柔。  
瞧，  
这一大堆  
在窗口弯着腰。  
额角贴着窗玻璃，烧。  
有爱？没有爱？  
若有的话，  
是大？还是小？  
小小的身体哪能容纳大的爱？  
有爱，想必也是个小崽——  
爱情小乖乖。”③  
我问丽莎，这是谁的诗。  
“马雅可夫斯基，我的小乖乖。”她捏了捏我的鼻子。  
“这是讲爱情的吗？他爱谁呀？”  
丽莎摇了摇头，“乖乖，记住去爱，一定要有爱。”

“伊万•戈尔巴塔夫！”伊凡诺夫娜又叫醒了我，“你为什么不鼓掌？难道是鲍里斯读得不好吗？我以为你们还是好朋友呢！”  
“我们不是朋友！”鲍里斯抢先回答，“我从不跟罪人做朋友！”男孩站得笔直，头却一直低着。  
“戈尔巴塔夫，你知道你今天犯了多少错吗？”她让我列出我的罪状，走到我的跟前。  
我也站着，我、鲍里斯、伊凡诺夫娜三个人站着，我们都不是一个营地的人。  
“我……上课不认真听讲……开小差……”  
“说快点！”  
“我没有尊重老师您，没有尊重礼仪，也没有尊重鲍里斯同学。”  
“最重要的！”  
最重要的？“我……”我想不出来，我要哭了，但泪水在我眼眶打转的时候却又掉不下来了，脑子里只有那模糊视线的泪珠，其他都是空白。  
伊凡诺夫娜老师从我铅笔盒里迅速抽出一把皮尺，“唰”一下打在我的嘴巴上，“我以为你很会说的，现在怎么就不说了！”她继续抽我的嘴巴，我疼得像是在被火烧。  
“最重要的，你没有尊重党！你蔑视红军！你竟然不愿意听诗，像你这样的人，应该被烧死！”我还记得她的大拇指的指甲很长，印记嵌在尺子上，我的痛和血也留在了尺子上。  
记住去爱……一定要有爱。爱是万物之心。但无论再过去多少年，我可能也不会再遇到这么多恨我的人齐聚一堂了。

注释：①：取自马雅可夫斯基与莉丽娅•布里克的通信集《爱是万物之心》  
②③分别选自马雅可夫斯基长诗《好》和《穿裤子的云》  
马雅可夫斯基，苏维埃时代的伟大诗人。


	4. 巨石

我再一次见到阿列克谢哥哥和安德烈是在期末，我庆幸终于可以放假了，考试对我来说不太重要，伊凡诺夫娜老师出的试卷只要你背过书，大概就没有填不出来的题。  
我急匆匆地跑出学校，我再也不想在这里待下去了，至于以后的日子就以后再去愁吧。我走向盖斯特家的私家车，后座突然打开，有人用力把我拉了进去，我有一瞬间以为自己被绑架了。  
“小蜂鸟，好久不见。”我从缝隙中可以看到安德烈的红发，但他的一只手掌蒙住我的眼睛，另一只用膊肘钳住我的肚子，我疼得嗷嗷大叫。  
“放开他吧，安德烈。”我听见阿列克谢哥哥的声音。  
安德烈的手抽出来了，我刚深吸一口气，他又狠狠地拍我的头，“痛啊！”我反抗。  
红头发突然露出一副可怜样，“小蜂鸟竟然长大了，我真想不到。”他阴阳怪气地说。  
阿列克谢在开车，他把头转过来看我，我看见他眼角有道伤痕，“那里是怎么回事？”我指着问。  
“训练时受的伤。”  
“你就不来关心我，臭小孩，”他说着把手臂伸给我看，“你看，阿廖沙给掐的。”  
我看到一处挺大的瘀伤，“为什么掐你？”我不在意地问。  
“他嫉妒我有女朋友。”安德烈打了个响舌。  
我笑了，安德烈也笑了，然后不知为什么我们怎么也打不住，笑得肚子快要炸开了，就这样载着车回到了盖斯特家。对了，阿列克谢一路沉默。  
我在相处几天后知道了些事情，关于安德烈。安德烈的父亲在国家安全部工作，母亲是一位普通的家庭主妇。安德烈曾有一个比他大十一岁的同父异母的哥哥，叫萨沙，这个亲人是一位私生子，阿列克谢告诉我，在他的这个哥哥出现之前，安德烈还是个乖巧的小孩。萨沙认亲之后就百般虐待安德烈，他的性格缺陷的罪魁祸首首先是这位不称职的哥哥。萨沙在二十三岁时死于战场上，但他还是用六年的时间打破了一个孩子的童心。

在彼尔姆乡下度过夏天对安德烈来说糟透了，“我们应该去旅游。”他说了一次又一次。  
“我们应该去旅游！”某个夜晚他又说了一遍。  
阿列克谢在读报纸，他也许是在回复安德烈：“好啊，去旅游，去哪呢？”  
“莫斯科我看厌了，列宁格勒我去年去过了……”他起劲了，站起身去看墙壁上的地图，“喀山……不，我们往东去，去……去伊尔库茨克！嘿，朋友们，咱们去伊尔库茨克，去看看贝加尔湖！”  
“西伯利亚？”我问。  
“对，西伯利亚！”  
“那不是流放人的地方吗？”  
“嘿，你没听说吗？”他拍拍地图，“有人要被流放到西伯利亚，他的朋友安慰……”  
“安德烈。”阿列克谢放下报纸看向安德烈。  
“干嘛，别打断我！”  
“他的朋友安慰道，嘿，你太幸运了！那里可美……”  
“安德烈！”  
“他妈的！你叫我干嘛！”安德烈冲向桌子，把报纸撕开，正准备去推阿列克谢，并喊：“你是不是有病！”  
阿列克谢哥哥用手挡住他的进攻，眼神飘到床上的我这边：“伊万在这里。”  
两人对峙着，安德烈突然意识到了，但他仍是气冲冲地走出房间，狠狠地砸了门离开。  
流放。政治犯的后果。我想起母亲书柜里的一本书，车尔尼雪夫斯基的《怎么办》，我父亲说那是他最爱的书，我问他为什么，父亲回答：“因为列宁同志很喜欢他，你知道吗，列宁同志在西伯利亚流亡期间还存着车尔尼雪夫斯基的相片呢！”  
“可是我问的是你为什么喜欢，不是列宁同志。”我想我当时是这么反驳的。  
沙皇惩罚政治犯把他们流亡到寒冷贫穷的西伯利亚，我父亲那时会预测到自己也会被打上“政治犯”的标签吗？  
“阿廖沙，我爸妈被流放到西伯利亚了吗？”我在已经冷清的屋子里问。  
“没有。”阿列克谢从椅子上起身，坐在我身边，我靠在了他的腿上，蜷着我的身体。他没有拒绝。

尽管如此，安德烈还是说服了我们去伊尔库茨克，盖斯特夫妇在莫斯科，所以就我们三人出发了，先乘火车到叶卡捷琳堡再去到伊尔库茨克。  
这大概是我人生第二次离开彼尔姆，我承认我去过的地方太少，我不是个偏爱旅游的人。  
“火车让我想吐。”安德烈在车上烦躁地说，我观察到安德烈的一个小毛病，他会把自己想要的和不喜欢的事情反复提好多遍，特别是没有人搭理他时，他会在你耳边叨唠到你终于忍不住回复他，他才会停嘴。  
“是你想出的点子。”阿列克谢肯定是忍不住了。  
“苦难成就伟大。”红发贴在窗口看外面。  
“俄罗斯真是辽阔”是我们在横穿西西伯利亚的路途上达成的一致观点，我在期间打了很多次哈欠，而安德烈则是伸了好多次懒腰，但阿列克谢哥哥就是稳稳地坐着，有时候会闭上眼睛休息。  
阿列克谢一次睡着的时候，安德烈把我从梦中敲醒，“小蜂鸟，看外面。”他对我说。  
是紫蓝色的天空，安德烈还特意把纱窗帘合上，窗帘上缝着的兰花像是被印在了天空上，如梦似幻也描述不了这个情景。黎明时分是沉默的，但沉默会放大火车上人的呼吸和窃窃私语，这个时候应该喝酒，安德烈的想法就这么简单。

我们到达西伯利亚明珠的时候是在旅店休息了一天之后，旅店老板娘还高兴地介绍贝加尔湖有多么多么美，特别是夏天的时候，这让安德烈激动极了，当然我认为，他激动的另一原因是旅店老板娘的女儿是个漂亮的斯拉夫姑娘。  
“安娜是不是很漂亮？”他在岸边坐着的时候问我。  
我说“嗯”。  
“哪里漂亮？”他又问我。  
“眼睛很大，是蓝色的。”我接着说，“头发也很漂亮，像我姨妈的头发一样，卷卷的。”  
“还有呢？”他把左手抬起遮住眼睛。  
“身材也很好，嘴唇的颜色很……嗷呜！痛！”我被他打了。  
“小小年纪观察人这么仔细干嘛，是不是变态！”他拿胳膊肘撞我的肚子。  
我一时也不服输，“明明是你让我继续说的！”我抓起地上的沙子往他脸上泼，然后立马逃走。  
“妈的……！”他来追我，把我扑倒在地上，我们就这样闹了几分钟。  
阿列克谢像看傻子一样看我们，突然他放大声音：“海豹！过来看！”  
我跟安德烈很快就分开了，带着泥沙在身上跑来看海豹。  
“他真丑。”安德烈第一个说出口。  
“但是它们就长这样。”阿列克谢就去摸那只黑不溜秋的胆小生物。  
“你也这么觉得吧，小蜂鸟。”安德烈用手拍我的手臂。  
我没有理他，“我可以摸吗？”我问阿列克谢。  
“当然可以。”他温柔地回复我。  
我们在贝加尔湖待了一整个白天，夏天的贝加尔湖的确很美，不过我也没见过冬天的贝加尔湖。我有时觉得自己身在天上，贝加尔湖的湖水就是蔚蓝浩瀚的天穹，摇曳的波光则是天幕上的点点繁星闪烁着迷人光芒。  
夜幕降临时我们听到从湖边传出的手风琴声，在弹奏着某首俄罗斯民谣，但安德烈找了半天也没找出演奏者在哪里，带了一点点遗憾，我们回到旅店了。

安德烈不愿意跟我们住在一个房间，所以他一个人在隔壁屋子，我进屋的时候还看到那个红头发痞子在门前调戏安娜，不知道安德烈对她说了什么，女孩羞涩地笑了起来，然后与他挥手道晚安。  
“明天我们要去哪里？”我躺在床上问另一张床上背对着我的阿列克谢哥哥。  
“安加拉。”  
“那里也很漂亮吗？”  
“应该吧，我也没去过。”  
“安德烈手臂上的伤真的是你打的吗？”我试探道。  
“不是。”他转身，“是他爸打的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他调戏别人家的女儿。”  
我“噗嗤”笑了一声，又问：“那你嫉妒他吗？”  
阿列克谢这时把灯关掉，“不会。”，黑暗中沉默了一会，又补充：“那女生拒绝了他。”

来安加拉湖的时候阿列克谢给我们讲了一个关于它的传说，安加拉的父亲贝加尔让她嫁给伏尔加，安加拉却与叶尼塞相爱，贝加尔为了阻止两人相遇在安加拉门前投了块巨石，但安加拉对爱情的坚守让巨石也感动，允许安加拉通过去与爱人相遇。一个极其俗套的爱情故事，但安德烈却说：“我跟安娜结婚的时候要去那块圣石拍照。”  
可惜我们刚到那里天空就下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，没多久雨就变大了，阴雨蒙蒙，安加拉湖也裹上了一层模糊的雾气。  
我们忘记了带伞，只好在雨中漫步，沿着湖畔去寻找那块巨石，只是走过一个上午也不见石头的踪迹，后来我们知道，是我们走错了一个方向。


	5. 卖花老人

夏天的彼尔姆常在下雨，室外活动被一次又一次推迟，年轻的孩子们总是在叹气。听闻莫斯科这几个星期倒是挺阳光，三人又有了各自的想法。  
阿列克谢哥哥觉得回莫斯科是个不错的选择，而安德烈却死了命也不要去，至少不能让我住在自己家里，他放下最后一道防守线。我最后选择支持阿列克谢哥哥，因为在我印象里，莫斯科是个迷人的地方。  
“臭小子，你就整天阿列克谢哥哥、阿列克谢哥哥，知不知道我比你阿列克谢哥哥还要大，怎么不叫我哥哥？”他又揪我的耳朵。  
“哥哥不欺负弟弟。”我使劲推开他。  
我说出口的瞬间就知道了不对劲，但说出来的话已经收不回去了，我只能看着安德烈沉默下来，踢了床腿一脚又离开了屋子。  
我在童年时期其实是很惧怕沉默的，一定是我做错了事，说错了话，才让事情变得糟糕，让人不愿意说话。沉默对我来说，就跟死亡一样，无言是停滞的，棺材是空白的。  
“去跟他道歉吧，安德烈从不会计较太多的。”阿列克谢哥哥蹲在床前，面向我。  
我的手紧攥被单，小声问：“他的哥哥，到底对他做过些什么……”  
阿列克谢指了指黑色的皮手套，问我可以摘下来吗，我从不害怕伤疤，所以点了头。  
“伊万，我的伤在手上，可是安德烈的伤是在心里的。”他看着我，我也看着他。  
我在楼梯间找到了安德烈，他趴在台阶上，在一张白纸上涂鸦。  
“你在这里画画？”我走到他跟前问他。  
安德烈抬头看我一眼，又低下头继续琢磨着那张纸。  
“我在写信，蠢货。”他刻薄地说。  
“可是你明明在画一个……这是鸟吗？”我弯下腰去看。  
他不耐烦地收起信纸，“好吧我承认我不会画画。”  
“我可以帮你。”  
“你会画画？”  
“比你画的好。”  
安德烈的手使劲拍了我肩膀，“不需要。”，他在赌气。  
“你给谁写信要画一只鸟？”我坐下来。  
“我女朋友。”  
“谁？”  
“安娜！你不记得了吗？”他瞪大眼睛看我。  
“你们什么时候在一起了？”  
“离开的那天。”  
我向他竖大拇指，但想到阿列克谢之前跟我说的话，说不定还是他在单相思呢。  
我们就这么坐着，他有时突然跟我说起他跟安娜的对话，还解释他之所以画鸟是因为安娜喜欢卡来可鸟①，我跟他说那我帮不了你，因为我不知道卡来可鸟长什么样。  
“对不起，之前的话。”我在我们两个都不说话的时候决定道歉。  
“是阿廖沙让你来道歉的吧，小蜂鸟。”  
“你为什么这么想？”  
“你可没那么主动。”他又用肩肘顶我的肚子。  
我向他比鬼脸，他踹我。  
我在楼梯上坐得酸了，先起身想回床了，他拉住我的腿，说：“叫我声哥哥，小蜂鸟。”  
我的脚挣开他的束缚，“我不要，你比阿列克谢哥哥还大，我觉得你应该叫安德烈叔叔。”

阿列克谢哥哥在莫斯科有一间自己的公寓，是他母亲在他上中学的时候给他买的，后来他去读寄宿军校，这间公寓有时他会留给安德烈，因为安德烈不愿意住在家里。  
我们三个人安顿在一间小公寓实在拥挤，但安德烈死皮赖脸不愿意回家，“我为什么要回监狱”是他的原话。他的话其实没有毛病，安德烈的父亲在国家安全部，家就在卢比扬卡广场旁边，也就在卢比扬卡监狱旁边。  
安德烈现在经常写信，他的字很漂亮，任何一个女孩子看了他的字都会认为这是一个多么成熟的男人所写的。他真的有在跟那个伊尔库茨克女孩安娜通信，有时候他收到来信时会大声读给我听。  
“亲爱的安德烈，我又想你了，昨天有人送了我一朵玫瑰花却被我婉拒了，我跟妈妈说我有心上人了，她却还是只想着自己的生意越来越冷淡了……”  
然后第二天我就见到安德烈从外面回来向对面的卖花贩子买了一束玫瑰花。  
“你要把整朵送给她吗？我觉得信封可塞不下。”我嘲笑他。  
安德烈拿玫瑰花轻轻砸了一下我的头，“我当然知道，我只把几片摘下来贴在信封上。”  
“可是等送到她手上时花就枯萎了。”阿列克谢插嘴道。  
红发的小子那一整天都在思考怎么把花给保存下来，最后他生气地把花扔到垃圾桶里，又去对面的卖花老人那买了株假花，然后小心翼翼地贴在信封上。  
“给喜欢的人一定要送玫瑰吗？”我对着忙碌的安德烈问。  
“如果你喜欢的人喜欢向日葵，那就送她向日葵呗。”安德烈说。

我跟阿列克谢睡在一张床上，安德烈一个人甘心蜷缩在小沙发上。  
阿列克谢仍然背对着我。在我没有寄人篱下之前，阿列克谢在我印象里其实一直是个可爱的人。第一次跟阿列克谢哥哥有过交谈是我五岁的时候，他那时比现在的我大一岁，在那片白桦林里唱歌，那年仍是战争的岁月，乡下尽管只有妇女和小孩，但你也很难再听到歌声了。  
他早就注意到我在他身后，仍是一个人静静地继续歌唱某首我没听过的歌曲，等到结束时，他才转过来看向我。  
“你不应该偷听别人的。”他那时就戴了手套。  
“我没有偷听，这块林子又不是你家的。”  
他让我坐下来。  
“你唱的什么歌？”  
“我不知道。”他叹气。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我只听别人唱过。”  
“那你为什么不问问他这是什么歌？”  
“……因为她已经去世了。”  
我现在还想听阿列克谢哥哥唱歌，但我不知道怎么开口，在他去莫斯科上学之后我就很少再看见过他了，每次再见到他，他变得就更加阴郁了。  
“阿廖沙，你睡了吗？”我莫名地想凑近。  
他也许睡着了。

在莫斯科的某一天里我又看见阿列克谢在阅读一份报纸，于是我凑到他跟前去。  
“这份报道讲了什么？”我问他。  
“没什么。”他只是动了动嘴巴。  
“但报纸总会说些什么的吧。”  
阿列克谢把报纸传给我，我翻过用俄式宣传体标大的题目，“柏林封锁”“铁托”“马萨里克之死”②我都不感兴趣。  
“这是最近的新闻吗？这些。”  
阿列克谢看了眼我，说：“不能算最近了，只是一些人的评论。”  
“我讨厌政治。”我对他说。  
躺在沙发上的红发少年插嘴道：“你选了一条正确的路，小蜂鸟。”  
阿列克谢又叹了口气，他也坐回沙发上，把安德烈的脚移开，“那你以后想做什么？”阿列克谢问。  
“作家，丽莎喜欢作家。”我拿起桌上的笔朝他们笑。  
“可你爸是搞政治的……”安德烈的嘴被阿列克谢捂上了。  
我没有再去管安德烈，目光又移回了那套报纸，我再翻一页，看到一个主编叫做冬妮娅的，我想起《钢铁是怎样炼成的》里面的那个林务官的女儿，母亲曾每晚在我床边为我读这个故事，我现在追溯那段时间，只记得当时认为这本书冷冷的，俄罗斯总是冰天雪地。  
这个主编冬妮娅她为西伯利亚写了篇报道，我觉得这挺有趣，保尔在乌克兰境内的寒冬日修建铁路时再遇见已经结婚了的冬妮娅，而这个冬妮娅通篇鼓吹着苏联年轻夫妇应该来西伯利亚从事建设，为祖国做贡献，却全盘不提西伯利亚的恶劣天气。会有读者真得相信吗？我怀疑到。

我在莫斯科的白天里总是睡着，艳阳天里我是最困的那个，安德烈不知道去游泳了多少次，所以他明显比原来黑了一点。我还喜欢坐在阿列克谢公寓的门口台阶上，有时候就在那里悄悄睡着了。对面的卖花老人也跟我一样，没有人买花时他就偷偷在打瞌睡，有时候我睁开眼睛跟他睡眼惺惺的眼神对视，我们都不经意地笑起来。  
莫斯科的人们在儿时的我看来都太忙碌了，我很少看见有人能随意地走在街上散步，夏风如果不吹在人身上，是很惋惜的。  
有一件事我还记忆犹新。曾有一位年轻的男子来到对面买花，老人在跟他说笑可我没有听清。等到夜晚他回来的时候我看见了他身边多了另一位男士，他们一起走回了家，那时卖花老人已经收摊了。之后每天我都坐在那里尝试去寻找那位年轻男子的踪迹，有时候太阳很大，阿列克谢哥哥吆唤我回房间待着，我就是呆呆坐在那里，看着蚂蚁从我脚边往上爬，最后在我手边被我拍死。  
我很想再遇到那位年轻男子，可是从此再也没有见过。

注释：①：即Calico bird  
②柏林封锁：1948年苏联对西柏林实行封锁，切断西柏林与西方占领区之间的水陆交通。  
铁托：前南斯拉夫社会主义联邦共和国总统，1948年共产国际的后继组织共产党情报局宣布把"铁托集团"开除出世界共产主义运动。  
马萨里克之死：指扬•马萨里克，布拉格外交部长，1948年去世，死因不明。


	6. 一九四八

我的猫从房间里跑出来急着往我腿上蹭，我心疼地把他抱起来。  
“哇，她好漂亮！”娜塔莉娅看着这只橘色的胖猫说。  
“是他。”我纠正。  
娜塔莉娅伸手想摸，我就顺势把阿廖沙递到她手边，结果阿廖沙不识好歹，从我的怀里跳下来，甩甩尾巴嚣张地离开了。  
“他的脾气不太好。”我试图化解尴尬的场面。  
娜塔莉娅说没关系，继续向我提问关于她父亲的事。  
“安……尼古拉是个很好的人，”我吞口水，“他跟他的妻子，您母亲叫做什么来着？”，我怕安娜也改名了。  
“安娜。”看来没有。  
“尼古拉和安娜相爱十三年才结婚的。”  
“我听妈妈说过。”  
“你们为什么移民了？我自64年就再没了他的消息。”  
“我怎么能知道呢，那时我才两岁。”娜塔莉娅靠在桌子上，说：“我们没有一开始就移民，我童年一部分是在我妈妈的老家过的。”  
“伊尔库茨克？”  
“是的，后来才去了加拿大。但我觉得我父母是在躲避些东西，他们那时常常吵架，后来又和好了。”  
我不语。  
“你知道他曾是做什么的吗？还有那个盖斯特，我父亲说他们曾是工作上的合作伙伴。”  
我知道他们曾是做什么的吗？快过了三十年，我仍然不清楚。

——  
我在莫斯科有个姨妈薇拉，我还记得每年她都会来彼尔姆陪我们过年，她没有结婚，在一个制鞋厂工作。  
“我可以去见我的姨妈吗？她就在莫斯科。”我问阿列克谢。  
阿列克谢抬眉，问：“你妈妈的妹妹吗？”  
“嗯，薇拉姨妈。”  
“她住在哪里？”  
“我记得是在列宁大街上，我可以认出来。”  
阿列克谢思考了一会，同意了，让我今晚早点睡，明天带我去见姨妈。  
但那晚我睡不着，我想起薇拉曾抱着我给我唱格鲁吉亚的民谣《苏丽珂》，那天妈妈去镇上，薇拉哄我睡觉，我闻到她身上的酒味。  
“你喝酒了吗？”我问她。  
薇拉没有管我的问题，继续唱着歌，然后把我哄睡着了。  
我在床上翻来覆去，在我身下的破席子杠得我肩酸。我往阿列克谢那边靠过去，脚不小心踢到了他的腿。  
阿列克谢转过背来，看到我那头的凉席竹子断了，就让我过来，跟我换了一头。  
“睡吧，我明天重新买一个。”他用左手轻轻拍我头两下。  
“睡不着。”我眼巴巴地看他。  
“那你要怎么才能睡着？”  
我咬住下唇思考了一会，说：“给我唱《苏丽珂》我就能睡着。”  
阿列克谢笑了出来，“我知道安德烈很会唱这首歌，他妈妈小时候经常唱给他听。”  
“我不要安德烈唱的。”我把被子往上提了提，“你唱给我听。”  
阿廖沙没有再看我，他平躺着，我以为他不会唱给我听了，在平稳的呼吸声中我渐渐听见了轻微的歌声，是俄语的苏丽珂，我慢慢挪向他，假装在他怀里。  
“为了寻找爱人的坟墓，天涯海角我都走遍……”  
“但我只有伤心地哭泣，我亲爱的你在哪里……”

我们三个人早起去拜访我的姨妈，安德烈其实是第一个起床的，事实上，他总是第一个起床。我一直以为他这样大大咧咧的人会贪睡，但有时你起床去上厕所，会发现早上四点他就已经穿好衣服在忙自己的事情了。  
你问他起这么早干嘛，他一般不会理你，有时会说是你睡的太多了。我睡的的确有点多，但这不妨碍我觉得他奇怪。  
“这个时候去会不会打扰到别人？”阿列克谢哥哥问安德烈。  
“拜托，是你要来的，我只是跟来玩的。”安德烈说。  
“我姨妈起的也早，而且她一般是下午才工作。”我对他们说。  
早上七点的莫斯科，夏天的清晨，路上睡着的酒鬼还有一些，有个人刚刚醒来，拍拍屁股起身，在与我们擦肩而过时斜着眼看我们三个人，安德烈的拳头已经挥到了跟前，但被阿列克谢止住了。  
“他们为什么喝酒？”我问。  
“因为他们讨厌自己的生活。”过了好久，阿列克谢回我。  
我们在列宁大街107号停了下来，敲了几下门打开的却是另一个陌生的女人。  
“有事吗？”她抱着哭喊的孩子在半开的门缝里问。  
阿列克谢看向我，我也看向他，“不会错的，就是这里，门前还有那盆花呢！”我大声说。  
“薇拉女士住在这吗？我想她是住在这的。”阿列克谢哥哥帮我问。  
那个陌生女人把孩子抱进屋再回来跟我们说：“是那个以前的住户吧？那个卷头发的女人。”  
我强烈地点头。  
“她五月份搬走了，跟一个外地的人结婚了。”  
“你知道她现在去哪了吗？”阿列克谢追问。  
“不知道，那个外地人好像是斯大林格勒来的，可能跟他回去了吧。”女人像是要把门给合上了。  
“谢谢你，打扰到了真不好意思。”阿列克谢朝她微笑。  
女人回了他一个扁平的笑容就关门了，阿列克谢再次看向我，叹了口气。  
“你有她联系方式什么的吗？”他问。  
我摇头，想要抑制住泪水，我尝试去寻找我能想到的亲戚们，但记忆只留下了一道缺口，我在俄罗斯，大概已经没有亲人了。  
阿列克谢蹲下来抱我，安德烈看到我哭也想来安慰，但别扭的他也就只是拍了拍我的头。  
“小蜂鸟，咱们带你去逛逛，你别哭了行不？”安德烈开始揉我的头发。

那天突然又下了雨，我们在瓦西里大教堂躲雨，前面就是红场了。我跟两人说我三岁的时候有来看过那次大阅兵，他们没有很大反应，因为他们也去看过。  
我问阿列克谢这个教堂为什么叫这个名字，安德烈却抢先回答：“伊凡大帝当时用一个修道士的名字取的。”①  
“为什么用这个修道士的名字？”  
“呃，因为他预言他会杀了他儿子？”  
“他为什么要杀了他儿子？”  
“我怎么知道，他想杀就杀了。”安德烈撅嘴，“嘿，等等，他的儿子也叫伊万，这个修道士还跟你爸名字一样，是不是挺巧的。”  
“我爸爸可没有这么坏。”我抱着之前新买的席子嘟嘴道。  
雨停的时候我肚子很饿，我们跨过大广场，离开市中心，随便找了家小饭店就开始狼吞虎咽起来。  
安德烈让我吃慢点，还补一句“别让人以为我们虐待你不给你饭吃”。我记得那家店里的老板，他的这家饭馆一直开到了六十年代，老板人胖胖的，胡子比头发还多，生意冷清的时候他就一个人待在门口抽烟，路过的人们会调侃道：“屠格涅夫又没生意啦！”，他们称他屠格涅夫，一是因为他长的确实有点像，二是因为他也一样终生未娶，却有个坏女婿来败光家产。②  
我现在想想1948年的夏天，我在莫斯科的生活，它可以算是我生命中最强烈的一股洪流，三个人挤在一间狭小的公寓，聊着搭不上篇的闲话，有时我们还可以在街上努力挖掘一些美好，历史在助推我们前进，希望通过一个夏天让我们快快成长，可我们却完全不觉特殊。

注释：①瓦西里大教堂，即Saint Basil's Cathedral，16世纪中叶伊凡雷帝下令所建。  
②屠格涅夫终生未娶，有一位私生女，其女婿破产后几乎败光屠格涅夫的家产。


	7. 雪

当我们在讨论繁琐小事的时候，没有人会去数数假期还有多久就会结束了，但不巧，它就快结束了。  
安德烈在抱怨又要回伏龙芝①了，他来回在客厅里走，还有次被把椅子绊倒，我跟阿列克谢都嘲笑了他很久。安德烈摁住我头让我闭嘴，还问我开学要几年级了。  
“还是四年级。”我回复他。  
“哦对哦，这才是暑假。”  
我不想回学校，我不能再回学校了，尽管我是个热爱知识的人，巴不得把书本里的知识都吸进脑子里。这个夏天我也读了书，从阿列克谢床头找到了一本被翻得破旧的陀耶妥夫斯基的《罪与罚》，对我来说已经是很厚的一本书了。  
“这本书讲了什么？”我问阿列克谢。  
他蹙眉，说：“我没看过这本书。”  
“那它为什么这么皱？”  
“这是我妈妈的，她上次来给我带的。”  
“那你还不读？”我撇嘴。  
阿列克谢躺在床上，我坐在他脚边，他把胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，假装要睡觉的样子，并说：“看不懂。”  
“可是你都没看过！”我拿书砸他的小腿。  
他没有再理我，我就靠在他的腿上看这本书，之后每一天里我只要能想到的时候都会读一点，一直到夏天结束，我也没读完它，我还记得当时我读的最后一句话是“你身上戴十字架了吗？”，应该是索尼娅②说的。  
我是跟着阿列克谢的母亲卡琳娜回彼尔姆的，安德烈和阿列克谢已经回到了学校，我跟卡琳娜一起坐火车，在火车上我跟她吐露了我不想回彼尔姆上学的事情，卡琳娜也是镇上的老师，但她教的是中学。我没有把所有真相告诉她，我指的是伊凡诺夫娜老师对我的体罚，卡琳娜明白我在学校里的境况，她长了茧的手抱住我的肩膀，棕色的长发落在我的脸上，我觉得痒痒的，但很舒服。  
后来卡琳娜把我安排回了舒拉那里，舒拉奶奶在这个暑假前就已经决定不教书了，但看到是卡琳娜在求情，她还是决定帮一下这个忙，毕竟再过几年，我也就去上中学了。  
我对语法的掌握其实早就熟练了，但舒拉奶奶每节课之前还要让我背诵那个古老课本上的内容。  
“列宁。”  
“活过。”（жил）  
“列宁。”  
“活着。” ( жив）  
“列宁。”  
“将活着。”（Будет жить）③  
只有我一个学生，舒拉奶奶老了，教书教得也怠慢，但我能明显感受到她对我不一样了，不是跟鲍里斯那样的不同，是另外一种情感，儿时的我是猜不透的。

舒拉奶奶的女儿奥菲娜每个周六都会来这里一次，她与我的母亲曾是好友，两人经常一起在卡马河畔洗衣服，我对她们两人的笑声总是听不厌，奥菲娜的丈夫死于战争，在腹中的孩子也流产，之后我就很少见到她笑了。  
但奥菲娜很喜欢我，特别是我在舒拉奶奶读书的这段日子里，每个周六她都会从镇子上给我带好吃的过来，我现在还喜欢吃那时的苏式蜂窝巧克力。我在写作业的时候她就过来辅导我，我渐渐也爱上了奥菲娜，我把她当作我的亲人。  
奥菲娜向我提过要求，她让我做她的孩子，以后去镇上生活，我最开始是拒绝过她的，但后来每次我看着这个急切想要表现母爱的女子，一时心软，我同意了，但我仍是拒绝去镇上上学。她没有强求我，还好意的把舒拉奶奶接到镇上，我就这样在这个新家庭待了一整个秋天，尽管奥菲娜有时会让我喊她“妈妈”，但我做不到，我有妈妈，我还有妈妈的。  
奥菲娜没多久就遇到了一个男人，那男人比他要小两岁，但他们仍是相爱了，谈了三个星期之后，就顺理成章的结婚了。  
我在奥菲娜婚后仍然待在她的家里，可我总觉得多了一个人就足够把我挤走了，我本以为我可以放心的继续生活了，但总有太多事情扰乱命运了。

秋天的俄罗斯已经是很冷的了，转眼间就下雪了。其实在俄罗斯四季只是用来计时的，只有冷的日子，和更冷的日子。  
我对化学没有任何兴趣，十岁的我也不应该这门科目，但舒拉奶奶总是给我看那本化学课本，我现在还记得那本书上的一幅插图，坦克和飞机上标满了元素符号，黑白的插画想要通过这点告诉我们现在的社会需要科学技术才能打胜仗。④  
尽管在舒拉这里我学到的东西也并不是很有趣，但相比曾在公立小学的生活，我已经足够满足了。  
阿列克谢哥哥一个星期前给我写了封信，通知我月末就会回彼尔姆，但我总觉得怪怪的，不像他会说的话。比如他称我为“小蜂鸟”，这个最奇怪了，他从不叫我这个名字的，还有他对我写道：“安德烈哥哥也很想你”，阿列克谢怎么会叫安德烈哥哥，我一点都不敢想像这个情景。但这的的确确是阿列克谢的字迹，我连续一个星期研究这封诡异的信，最后得出结论：一定是安德烈逼着阿列克谢写的。  
他们在我睡觉的时候把我吵醒，安德烈揪着我耳朵说：“大白天的怎么还在睡觉。”  
我不愿意从被窝里出来，阿列克谢和安德烈此时还穿着厚厚的棉袄，奥菲娜阿姨想要帮他们脱下来，但被两人委婉拒绝了。  
“快出来，不许睡了。”安德烈捶我已经钻进被窝里的头，我不想理他，他却把整床被子掀了起来。  
我不情愿地起身，屋里还有点冷，揉着眼睛，阿列克谢帮我把衣服穿好。  
“阿廖沙你带他回你家吗？”奥菲娜问道。  
“带他去玩会，晚上再送回来可以吗？”阿列克谢问。  
奥菲娜摇摇手，“没关系，明天也可以，晚上还是不要冒着大雪开车啦。”  
安德烈感谢奥菲娜的善解人意，我却被他拖着带进了车。  
这次是安德烈开车，我跟阿列克谢坐在后面，我还是很困，但怕被安德烈骂，我硬撑着自己不睡。  
阿列克谢扶了扶我因打瞌睡要摔下去的头，说：“睡吧，你昨天晚上干什么了这么困？”  
我躺在他的腿上，忘记了回复他，但其实昨晚只是偷偷读了一会书而已。在安德烈不稳当的驾驶中，我在阿列克谢温暖的腿上睡着了。

那封信的确有问题，它不是阿列克谢哥哥写的，是安德烈模仿阿列克谢的笔迹，安德烈从小就会模仿别人的字迹，阿列克谢的字他最擅长了。当阿列克谢知道安德烈偷用他的身份去写信时，他表现的不是很惊讶，我想那个红发小子已经不是第一次干这事了，但把我给气到了，他却只是在我身边疯狂嘲笑我。  
“安德烈哥哥，快叫我安德烈哥哥！”他在我面前转来转去。  
我把那封信贴到他脸上，说了声“无聊”走开了。  
我对阿列克谢他们在军校里的生活其实并不感兴趣，阿列克谢和安德烈都会说外语，阿列克谢的德语和英语很流利，安德烈在两门的基础上还会说一点法语。我只会俄语，舒拉奶奶没有教过我英语，因为她也不会。  
“教我几句德语，阿廖沙。”我趴在他跟前请求。  
“你想说什么？”他抬头看我。  
“你好，怎么说？”  
“Hallo.”  
“英语怎么说？”  
“Hello.”  
“跟德语的差不多。”  
“嗯。”  
“安德烈，法语的你好怎么说？”我又去问安德烈。  
“imbécile.”  
我重复一遍“imbécile”，安德烈说：“不不，你要说Je suis un imbécile.”⑤  
“什么啊，你再说一遍，我没记住！”  
安德烈跟阿列克谢一起在笑，我不明白，他们笑得更大声，我气得踢了阿列克谢一脚，憋着通红的脸问：“你们在笑什么？”  
阿列克谢告诉我，安德烈在骂我“傻瓜”，我朝安德烈吐舌头，他把我从床上揪下来，逼迫我必须学会这句，我不开口，他就拽我头发。  
后来是阿列克谢帮我解了围，当然，每次都是他帮我解围。  
1948年要离开了，当我和安德烈打闹的时候，我无意瞥了一眼窗外，飘泊的大雪落了下来，它们告诉我，新的一年要到来了。

注释：①：指伏龙芝军事学院  
②索尼娅：《罪与罚》里的人物  
③④：苏联课本上的内容，我在微博（@为什么鸽子飞了）上有传这两张插图，可以看一下。  
⑤法语，我是傻瓜的意思。


	8. 新年快乐

每到冬天我都会觉得俄罗斯的雪是永远也融化不了的，被睬硬的的雪在泥地里结成冰，冰是不会融化的，冰是永恒的。  
风吹起雪尘，我的脸被吹得发疼，奥菲娜阿姨喊我进屋，我仍是漫无目的地站在门前，渐暗的夜里云杉和冷杉都披着厚厚的衣服凝视着对方，而我作为第三者，旁观他们。  
我看到路那边有人影行进的时候奥菲娜这时正走出门。  
“万尼亚，赶紧进屋了。”她来牵我的手，并补了一句：“呀，看看，你的手多冷啊。”  
我摆脱她，指着那边的人，“你看那边是不是有人？”我问。  
奥菲娜眯着眼望去，喃喃自语：“是的，真的有人。”  
风雪又大了，我趴在奥菲娜腿上跟她说要不要让那人进来躲躲，突然我看见那人在向我招手，我挣开奥菲娜的手，仔细看过去。  
“天哪！是薇拉！是薇拉姨妈！”我没去管奥菲娜，拼命往前跑去。  
我降落在薇拉的怀里，她的卷发又一次勾住我的鼻子，我使劲抱住她，害的我们差点一起栽进雪泥里。  
“凡卡，你长大了呀！”薇拉拼了命地亲我。  
我们进屋之后薇拉开始跟我们讲她的事，她以为我还在乡下就去那里找我，结果没碰到我，反而碰到了阿列克谢哥哥，阿廖沙告诉她我已经在镇上了。  
薇拉从斯大林格勒过来，已经一整宿没睡觉了，我能看出她的疲惫。她在嫁人搬家之后才知道我父母被抓了，但她已经和丈夫住在一块了，不知道该怎么跟他开口说要把我接过来，一直等到前阵子，她才敢跟他提起我，她男人最后是同意了，于是薇拉在大寒冬里赶来接我。  
她说话的时候我一直靠在她怀里，我印象里的薇拉还是身上总有股淡淡的苦酒味的，我想起之前阿列克谢说的“喝酒的人讨厌他们的生活”，但现在她身上已经没有酒味了，可是也没有味道了。  
我能看到奥菲娜的失落，她养了几个月来的孩子要被人接走了，低垂的目光让她一下又苍老了好几岁，舒拉奶奶只是在火炉旁坐着，默不作声。  
“伊万，你愿意跟我回斯大林格勒吗？”薇拉抱着我在我耳边说。  
年龄再小一点，我也许会拒绝的，我在彼尔姆不会缺少什么，除了亲人，我有朋友，也有爱我的人，我为什么还要再去一个陌生的地方呢？但不一样了，都不一样了。我早已被彼尔姆丢弃了，我不能再属于这里了。  
那晚我跟奥菲娜阿姨一起睡了一晚，是她要求的。奥菲娜把我抱得很紧，女性的特有温暖让我放松，但我们的心里都在想着不同的事情，过了很多年之后，我也怀念那晚的呼吸。

新年了。第二天。我想要再去看一眼阿列克谢和安德烈，我们一起前往，两个女人和一个男孩。  
奥菲娜跟薇拉聊了一路，我走在她们前面，雪打在我脸上，提醒我去迎接新的一年。一棵枞树上仍然稳稳当当地摆着一个巢穴，严冬没有对它们造成致命的摧残。尤里爷爷的马车声从身后传来，越来越大，辘辘在雪中行驶，尤里看了我们一眼，让我们上了车。  
马脖子上的铃铛叮当作响，冬天的马车还垫上了滑轨，尤里问我们去乡下干啥，薇拉说带孩子再去看看朋友。  
“你结婚啦？薇拉？”尤里爷爷问。  
“嗯，是个乡下的，但人挺好。”  
“是要把伊万带到家吗？”  
“是的，要跟我回斯大林格勒。”  
马儿的嘶鸣声充斥着我的耳膜，还有铁的锈味和木屑的气味，我们乘着马车，在冬日里行进回了盖斯特家。  
安德烈第一个看见我，他和阿列克谢都穿了深绿色的军大衣站在门口，轿车停在跟前，“你们要去哪？”我问他们。  
“回莫斯科。”安德烈看向我身后的两个人。  
阿列克谢哥哥认出了薇拉姨妈，他是猜出了很多，“你也要走了吗，伊万？”  
“是的，我要跟姨妈回斯大林格勒。”我抱住他。  
阿列克谢哥哥跟薇拉和奥菲娜道了“新年快乐”，我没法离开他的怀抱，我死死地包围住他。  
“小蜂鸟，就不来跟我道个别吗？”安德烈靠过来。  
我又去抱安德烈，就他直接把我给举起来，“小蜂鸟，给我写信，我也给你写信好不好。”，安德烈的呼吸凝成白霜，雪片则在空中打转，扑到他的脸上。  
我含着泪珠，说：“我会想你的，我会写信的。”  
安德烈把我放下，拍了拍我的脑袋，“到时候我倒要看看我们的小蜂鸟能认识多少字！”  
我认识的字可多了。我没有说出口。  
盖斯特将军坐在车里按了按喇叭，我不知道他们为什么要回莫斯科，阿列克谢和安德烈过来再次抱了我，“我们要走了，伊万，再见。”阿列克谢说完起身了。  
“再见！阿廖沙！再见！安德烈！”我看着白雪地里留下的车痕深入前方，再见了，顺便，新年快乐。

地上的雪是松软的，树林是白雪雕塑的精灵，这是俄罗斯的冬天。奥菲娜还热心地送我们到火车站，她看着我，哭了出来，薇拉姨妈安慰她。  
奥菲娜让薇拉离开一会，想跟我单独说些话，薇拉同意了，便再去买了两张火车票。  
奥菲娜跪下来，她的眼神是不安的、困倦的，“伊万，凡卡，万尼亚。”她叫着我的名字。  
“奥菲娜，我会想你的。”我抱住她，我看见一片雪花落在她头发上。  
她的泪水流得更多了，“伊万，向我保证，向我保证。”她急促地说。  
“我保证，我保证我会想你的。”我擦去她的泪水。  
她的手握住我的手，“不，不，伊万。”她抓得更紧，“向我保证，你永远不会恨我。”  
“奥菲娜，我为什么要恨你？”  
“向我保证，永远不会恨我！永远！”她叫得更大声。  
“我向你保证，我永远不会恨你。”她头发上的那片雪花融化了。  
奥菲娜有力的胳膊拥抱住我的肩膀，我去亲了她的细脖颈，最后我们分开了，我上了火车。  
“再见！伊万！新年快乐！”奥菲娜追我的火车喊到。  
我在1949年向许多人告了别，有些人我十多年后会重逢，有些人我此生就再也没能见过，我与彼尔姆的缘分也许到这就真正结束了。不知为何，我在火车上突然想起《罪与罚》里索尼娅的那句话，“你身上戴十字架了吗？”，我不明白其中的联系，我这辈子也没有再重读过这本书。  
新年快乐。


	9. 月台

我在斯大林格勒也养过一只猫，她陪伴了我的中学时代，但是在某个寒冬夜，老猫就再也醒不来了。  
我当时15岁，哭着把猫下葬，薇拉姨妈在雪地里帮我铲雪，她教训我太敏感了，脆弱得不像个男孩。但我知道，她的心也一定很痛，因为这只猫是她捡回来的。  
总有些人不善于表达情感，我不能说自己不是这样的人，我会哭，因为我难受，但让我口头描述自己的痛楚，我是做不到的，斯拉夫人也许是不善言辞的。  
邻居家的冉妮娅是我的朋友，她唱的《喀秋莎》是我听过最好听的，常常让我想到瓦西里耶夫书里的冉妮娅①，也是在河边唱着歌的女孩，她的金发在河边闪着光，有时候我觉得她就是从书里走出来的人物。我毫不夸张地说。  
冉妮娅在手里打卷她的头发，我跟她是同桌，她就一直这样看着我。  
“怎么了吗？”我问冉妮娅。  
她拿起她的书本捂住脸，然后露出眼睛，说：“伊万，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”  
我皱皱眉头，把笔抵在嘴角，“你应该问米克，他不是喜欢奥尔佳嘛。”  
“我问过啦！”冉妮娅把书放下，头丧气地垂着，“他说喜欢一个人心会痒痒的，会害羞。”  
我撇嘴，“哦，怎么了，你有喜欢的人了？”  
冉妮娅趴在桌子上，瞪大眼睛，正式地宣告：“伊万，我喜欢你。”  
……  
“伊万！我喜欢你！”冉妮娅看沉默的我，有点失望，“你不喜欢我也没关系，反正我还有人追呢！”  
我笑了，调侃道：“可我看不出你的害羞，我们的冉妮娅小公主心也会变痒吗？”  
我被冉妮娅用课本砸了好几下头和肩膀，最后还是一起回的家。在路上她又问了我有没有喜欢的人，我结合我十多年的人生经历仔细思考了许久，发现“爱情”这个词语好像的确没有出现过。冉妮娅把我比喻成“铁皮人”，我为此跟她争吵了一路。

我可能忘记谈了一些事，我跟彼尔姆还尚未一刀两断。在我初到斯大林格勒时我有跟安德烈和阿列克谢通信，当然主要是安德烈，信上无非是安德烈跟我谈些他跟他女朋友安娜的故事，我不知道有多少是他天马行空的想象，但有些内容在我十二三岁时是读不得的，有次薇拉偶然看见安德烈给我写的信，她当天就对我进行了一些教育，并自己给安德烈写了封信，我没有被授权阅读她的信，但之后几篇安德烈寄来的信的确收敛了很多。  
我自五三年就再也没有收到他们的来信，寄到莫斯科的信总会被退回，寄到彼尔姆的信则像断线了的风筝一样消失了。我问薇拉是怎么回事，她也只能摇头。  
薇拉的女儿出生在五十年代的伊始，她坚持给女儿取名为我母亲的名字：丽莎。她的丈夫布鲁诺本想给男孩取他父亲的名字，女孩取瓦莉娅，是布鲁诺叔叔最喜欢的电影《战后黄昏六点钟》②里的女主人公的名字，但他拗不过薇拉，还是从了丽莎这个名字。  
丽莎很聪明，她早早就会认字了，我保管着安德烈他们的信，有时候丽莎就靠着那几封信识字，当然我会过滤掉一些东西。  
“阿廖沙。”丽莎看着信对我说，“是那个乞丐阿廖沙吗？”  
“不是，是我的朋友。”乞丐阿廖沙是一个外号，因为他总是穿得破破旧旧，但他家实际并不贫穷。  
丽莎把信扔在一旁，“朋友！朋友！”她一直重复这个单词。  
我揉她的脑袋，上面的头发还有点少，“对，朋友。”  
“那我怎么没见过他？我见过你的所有朋友，冉妮娅、罗伊、列夫……为什么没见过他呀？”  
“因为他不在斯大林格勒，他是我在彼尔姆的朋友，不过我们好久没见过面了。”  
“那你为什么不去见见他？”  
我因为这句话被深深地触动到，我应该去见见他的，但我该去哪呢？彼尔姆还是莫斯科？那时正是暑假，我想着是两人大概回彼尔姆了，我当时十六岁，去火车站买了张回彼尔姆的车票，焦急地等着火车的来临。  
我要去彼尔姆的事我没有告诉任何人，但冉妮娅肯定是知道我大清早偷偷溜出去了，我看见她在窗口看我从家跑出来，但当时我没有顾忌太多。  
有几列火车进站，但都不是我要上的车，我看着人们睡眼惺忪地赶下车，一群又一群。  
“不好意思。”我跟那个撞了我的人同时说出这句话，男人戴着个帽子，穿一件旧衬衫，他没有看我，就走了。  
我又站了一会，此时是7点28分，离我的火车进站还有7分钟，然而我却发现我的钱包不见了。我想起那个撞了我的男人，一瞬间大脑发热，我赶忙往后面望过去，这时候旅人都已经散开了，火车站又显得空荡了。  
我慌张地再全身搜索我的钱包，但就是找不到，坐在长椅上的老奶奶注意到我的急躁，关心地问：“小伙子，什么东西找不到了吗？”  
我朝她摆手，并难过地说：“我的钱包可能被偷了。”  
老奶奶坐在长椅上嚅动了下嘴巴，“人杂的地方可要管好自己的东西啊。”  
我的心越来越热，但我只是站在原地，戴着帽子的男人早就离开了，偏偏此时汽笛响了，蒸汽往我这边又开始冒，火车要进站了。  
“小伙子，你还上来吗？”老奶奶要上车的时候转头问我。  
我攥着手里的火车票，热汗已经把它变得粘稠恶心，我往前一步，又停了下来。  
“上来吧，到地方我给你点钱，你是去见亲戚的吧！”老奶奶又问我。  
上来吧，我想起书柜上一封封被我保存着的信件，又想起窗边的冉妮娅，上来吧，我再跨一步，把手伸向老奶奶那边。  
火车开走了，我的两只脚还踩在月台上，强烈的气流让我差点摔倒，我一声咳嗽把粉尘吸进喉咙里，难受地快吐出来，旁边路过的行人诧异地看向我。  
迟来的，我再看一眼手表，分针即将指向九，太阳这时已经完全起来了，又是一年的夏天，我站在月台上，叹着气。

注释：①苏联作家瓦西里耶夫的《这里的黎明静悄悄》  
②1944年的苏联电影，由贝利耶夫导演。


	10. 莫斯科郊外的晚上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是一口气发完吧，目前第一部分就这么搞完了_(:τ」∠)_  
> 以后再修文吧

我跟薇拉说我要去莫斯科上大学的时候她好像并不惊讶，反而是布鲁诺叔叔担心我在莫斯科会不会太孤单了，七岁的丽莎这时已经舍不得我了，因此她跟我闹了很多次。  
“我再也见不到你了吗？”她擦干眼泪后问我。  
“不，放假的时候我就会回来看你的。”  
“什么时候放假？”  
我吸一口气，“比如寒假和暑假，就像你上学一样。”  
丽莎并不相信我，她认为我走了之后就再也不会回来了，她的原话是：“你跟阿廖沙也是朋友，不就是再也不见面了吗？”  
我最后还是离开了斯大林格勒，由于我的父母身份我还差点被大学拒绝，但通过薇拉以前的人脉我还是成功被录取了。冉妮娅没有跟我一起去，她选择了就在这里上大学，因为她知道我不会和她在一起，她也无法适应一个新环境。  
我学的专业没有什么值得讨论的，文学。在苏联最高学府罗蒙诺索夫大学就读文学，其实并不是很了不起的事，那个年代是力学和天体纵横的时代，文学在人们看来其实是不值得一提的。  
我一直说我讨厌政治，还跟冉妮娅开玩笑我要与政治决裂，但到莫斯科之后我发现这种想法是幼稚的，我的人生无法离开政治，我总是在与它博弈，并且我永远是失败的那个。  
我在斯大林格勒听不到多少重要的事件，布鲁诺有时会提到“东德、西德”，斯大林去世之后冉妮娅的妈妈还珍藏着斯大林的肖像，甚至把他放在冉妮娅去世的爸爸的旁边，薇拉还担心贝利亚的上台，因为他们是经历过大清洗的一代人。①  
我在莫斯科之前只会偶尔听到这些东西，而到了莫斯科，你走过任何地方，都有人在讨论政治。我的室友之一就是一位这样的人，他是政治学的学生。  
我刚搬到宿舍没多久，他就问我：“你知道毕波被捕了吧？”  
“谁？”  
“毕波，毕波•伊斯特万，他上周被逮捕了。”②  
我皱眉，说：“我不知道他是谁，彼得。”  
接下来他先是震惊了好一会儿我连这位政治思想家是谁都没听说过，然后向我介绍了他的一堆理论，以及他对这件事的看法，这并没有吸引我，倒是把我们另一个室友约里克给听困了。  
我在大学期间就是这样度过的，课堂上听老教授讲一些有时会感兴趣的内容，下课了则待在宿舍或图书馆看书，听着彼得谈他的政治主张，听约里克讲他暗恋的女孩。  
报纸上，广播里重复了一遍又一遍的“赫鲁晓夫”“中国”“难民潮”“U-2”③，我当时浑然不觉，听过就忘，现在我翻阅书籍，历史的刺痛好像才真正地扎在了心底。

我很少谈爱情，我的确向往过爱情，安德烈和约里克的恋爱故事我现在还能复述，但我自己的爱情故事，我不知从什么时候开始书写。  
我们先谈谈彼得吧，他是我的启蒙人，尽管我不会爱上他。大三的时候约里克跟我约好下午一起去看新上映的《士兵之歌》④，彼得没有跟我们一块来，我们在电影院遇到了约里克暗恋的女生诺娜，就这样约里克就被诺娜给勾走了，我在电影中途肚子突然阵痛，就一个人走回了宿舍。至于那场电影，我现在记得的场景只有女主角舒拉坐在火车里清澈的眼眸了。  
我在门外的时候听见屋里的嬉笑声，我想是彼得带别人来了，就没有敲门，掏出门旁花盆里的备用钥匙，但没想到一开门，就碰到这样的情形。  
彼得，在跟另一个男人，我觉得长的还挺像刚才电影里男主角的人亲热，那个陌生男人的手已经伸到了彼得的腿根上，我吓得钥匙掉在了地上，两人听见动静后立马分开。  
“伊万。”彼得整理好上衣对我这个呆住的人说，“我以为你去跟约里克看电影了。”  
那个陌生男人也打理好自己，跟彼得对视了一下，就往我这边走，看我一眼，便绕过我离开了房间。  
“我很抱歉，我，我肚子痛就先回来了……”  
彼得去喝了口水，我们又沉默了很久，我迟迟不敢移步，他把我从门口挪开，去关上了门。  
“你会告密吗，伊万？”他仍然用不慌不忙的口气说。  
“什么……我……”  
“你会告密吗？”  
我从不是会告密的人，以前不是，现在也不会是。我父母是被告发的，我不知道是谁，但我恨他们，告密者是可恨的，我告诉自己，一定不要成为一个可恨的人。  
“不会。”我回答他。  
彼得告诉我那不是他的男友，只是随便找来的一夜情对象，在莫斯科，你可以在各个角落找到他们。我无法定位我的性取向，是他第一个开口告诉我：“同性恋不是病。”，我那时没有说明我到底对什么感兴趣，因为在我的人生阅历里，无论是女性还是男性，我都没有真正把他们融入自己的性对象中。  
“你没有对任何人产生过性幻想吗？”彼得对我说。  
“这有什么意义吗？”我问。  
“我八岁看到对面的男人裸体洗澡，我会想象我跟他做爱。”  
“八岁吗？这也太……”  
“不是，十三四岁的时候。”他停顿一会，“但那时起我就知道自己不一样了。”

我们总是在定义“特殊”，那几年是二十世纪五十年代末，即将跨入的六十年代注定是不一样的岁月，所有的年轻人都会去尝试着变得“特殊”。年末我躺在莫斯科宿舍里的床上，约里克在大声地放着《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，而彼得则让他切回肖斯塔科维奇⑤的曲子，约里克没有理他。当天空中突然飘下一颗颗雪花时，我们在幽静的夜晚，沐浴着晚风和歌声，迎来了新的时代。

注释：①贝利亚，苏联斯大林大清洗计划的主要执行者之一。  
②毕波•伊斯特万，匈牙利政治家，1957年5月23日被捕。  
③难民潮指柏林墙建起前大批东德人逃亡西德。  
U-2是美国的一辆新型间谍飞机，多次在苏联上空飞行，违反国际法。  
④《士兵之歌》，1959年12月上映的苏联电影。  
⑤肖斯塔科维奇，苏联时期伟大的作曲家。


	11. 起风了

转眼我就大学毕业了，约里克回了自己的故乡乌克兰，彼得一开始跟我还有联系，后来我们的关系就断开了。我被约里克洗脑了一阵子，说在莫斯科根本不好打拼，让我还是回乡工作。  
于是我回了一次斯大林格勒，丽莎这几年已经长大了，她不算漂亮，但继承了薇拉姨妈美丽的卷发，我记得以前我摸她头时还没什么头发呢。冉妮娅则有了个男朋友，他们计划在月底结婚，那个男人脸上的雀斑很多，雪白的皮肤更显得他有点病态，而冉妮娅自己则更加漂亮了，我觉得她还可以遇上更好的人。  
我重新回到薇拉家里，曾经我睡过的床现在已经被一张木桌子替代了，上面还有一丝丝黑墨水的痕迹，桌子上摆满了作业本和稿纸，都是丽莎的。  
我坐在长凳子上，丽莎坐到我旁边来，跟我说：“你还记得乞丐阿廖沙吧。”  
我点头。  
“他死了，就在上个月，跟人打架出事了。”丽莎唏嘘道。  
我表达了我的悲恸，没有再细问下去。乞丐阿廖沙的真名是阿廖沙•弗拉迪米尔，他的故事没有什么值得提的。  
冉妮娅已经搬到她未婚夫家里住了，我晚饭后出门去看旁边房子上方的窗子时，没见到从前那仍然亮着的暗灯火，这时薇拉也走了出来，她把围裙取下扔在一旁破凳子上。  
“斯捷潘是个老实人，普普通通的工人，冉妮娅喜欢就好。”薇拉笑着对我说，她眼角已经长出了很多皱纹，薇拉跟我母亲一点也不像，我的母亲充满理想主义，但薇拉，她总给我带来一种哀伤的笑容，淡淡的、无奈的。  
我跟姨妈说了我可能会在斯大林格勒待下去，她挺高兴的，还愿意帮我找工作，但她的心思已经不完全在我了，丽莎已经是她的全部了，我在跟他们一起吃晚饭的时候能感受出自己受到了一些冷落。  
“我能去看看冉妮娅吗？”我问薇拉。  
薇拉撩起她的长发，风大了。“现在吗？起风了，天也黑了，要不明天再去吧。”  
明天我没有去冉妮娅的家。我不再属于斯大林格勒了，我最后还是选择回莫斯科打拼了，冉妮娅之前说要来火车站送我离开的，但我等到火车即将离开的最后一刻，她也没有现身。

可怜的是，莫斯科也并不接纳我，我的文凭貌似不太值钱，我去好几家出版社询问工作的事情，他们让我等电话，但我始终接不到他们的消息，后来我去追问了好久，最后他们告诉我是我父母那一栏上出了问题。  
我在大学里的那位老教授跟我是忘年交的好友，我在他那里还学会了德语和英语，他还有两年就可以从学校退休了，我在一次跟他吃饭的过程中透露了我目前的境况，他答应帮我找个工作，我为此感谢了他很久。  
之后我在象牙塔书店的工作就开始了，店里的老板目前去黑海度假了，在教授的帮助下我得到这个临时老板的职位，但实际上也就是站在柜台里算钱罢了。  
一个平凡的日子里我坐在柜台后把弄着一盆仙人掌，一不小心被一根刺给扎到了，我立马甩开手结果把整盆仙人掌给打翻了。  
“啊，该死。”我看着流血的手指说。  
我背后好像出现了一个人，“你没事吧？”，那人问。  
我转身忙说：“没事的。”，结果看到那人的第一眼我就又一次受到了惊吓，一种无法抑制住的尖叫最后还是被我吞了下去。  
我还是忍不住问：“阿列克谢？”  
阿列克谢成熟了很多，他还戴着副轻巧的眼镜，头发也变长了，棕发在额前还打了几个小卷，一看就知道他没有好好梳头。  
他皱着眉看了我很久，最后说出口：“是伊万啊……”  
我有点不爽，换谁都会不爽的，他的语气表现得太过失落，的确也是他先不理我的，我们断开联系已经过了快十年了。  
“是我，我们有多久没见过面了啊……”我已经完全把脚下的仙人掌残骸给忘记了，直到我的鞋不小心踩上去，发出不和谐的陶瓷破碎声。  
“你没事吧。”他往柜台里面看。  
我摇了摇头，尴尬地去拿扫帚把它们扫干净，手指早就不流血了，只是还留有点血印子。  
阿列克谢的右手还戴着幅手套，不过应该已经换过了，他先提出了问题：“你在这里上班吗？”  
我点头，并问他是来买书的吗。  
他也点了头，并从柜台下变出了本书来，是最近新版的《金蔷薇》，我接过手来，跟他说这本书要六十戈比。  
“你读过这个吗？”他问我。  
“嗯，我上大学的时候读过。”  
“你在莫斯科上的大学吗？”他又问。  
我点头。  
“我猜你学的是文学，对吗？”  
“是的，不过学了四年文学我也没写出什么书来，最后还是只能来卖几本书。”我撇嘴。  
“嗯……不过也挺符合你的专业的。”他在开玩笑，不过不太好笑。  
阿列克谢没有立刻离开，他又逗留了一会，我不知道他在书架前看些什么。我见他的背影有点生气，因为我完全不知道他这几年干了些什么，而他却能通过几个问题把我的半生给概括出来，我最后实在忍不住，还是发问了：“所以你这些年都干了什么？当了军人吗？”我的口气可能不太友好。  
他想了一会，转过身来靠在书架上，轻轻扶了下眼镜，说：“啊，我可能没有当上真正的军人，但也差不多吧。”  
我察觉到阿列克谢变了，他说话的风格就不一样了，更轻松了，整个人好像活泼了不少。  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
阿列克谢走到柜台前，手放在上面，微笑着对我说：“没关系，我的人生太复杂了，不了解对你更好一点。”  
我没有再跟他说话，直到他要离开跟我道别，但这样的阿列克谢太可恨了，我不愿意再与他失去联系，所以我终是叫住了他：“阿列克谢，你可以帮我个忙吗？”  
他跨出门外的腿伸回来，表示让我继续说下去。  
“我的店，也不是我的店，生意不太好。”一个下午就他一个顾客，谁都能看出来我赚不到钱，我接着说：“我租的房子也要到期了，最近手头比较紧，我在想，你可以借我点钱吗？”  
阿列克谢又抿嘴在笑，他的眼睛眯成条线，回答我：“事实上，我现在也没有什么钱。”  
我叹了口气。  
“不过，”他拍了下我的脑袋，就像以前那样，“我的室友最近搬了出去，如果你需要一处住的地方，可以搬过来。”  
我跟他对视，瞪大眼睛，想不到会是这样的选择，我问：“你的室友是谁？”  
他哈哈大笑起来，“安德烈啊，你不记得了吗？”  
我也笑了，太傻了，还会是谁呢，又问：“他为什么搬出去了？”  
“他结婚了，不愿意跟我住一块了，所以自己和安娜一起租了房子。”  
“安娜，是以前那个安娜吗？”  
“是的，他们终于结婚了。”  
我稀里糊涂地就答应了阿列克谢的邀请，我问他我什么时候搬进去，他回答：“如果你没事的话现在就可以。”  
于是我就提前把书店关门了，我也不认为还会有人再来买书了，凭我以往的经验，下午是最冷清的时候了。  
阿列克谢帮我一起搬了家，他的公寓已经不是以前那个地方了，在离红场的不远处，所以我们还是叫了辆车来帮忙，因为我一直住在郊区，市中心对我来说实在负担不起。  
“你的书未免也太多了。”我们搬完家之后坐在床上休息时他说。  
“嗯，我当时从大学宿舍搬到那的时候也快累死了。”我俩笑了，一起仰躺在床上。  
“你以前那间公寓呢？”我问他。  
他过了很久才回复我，我甚至以为他是累得睡着了，“不想在那里住了”是他奇奇怪怪的回答。  
我发善心决定请他吃晚饭，犒劳一下他的帮忙，最后看着我仅有的零钱，我们又走出了市中心去找饭馆。  
“还记得那里吗？我们以前在莫斯科的时候在那里吃过饭。”我跟他说。  
阿列克谢点头，说：“我其实一直是常客，现在屠格涅夫的女儿也来帮忙了。”  
十岁的我可能永远不会想到多年后我和阿列克谢吃饭的时候还能快乐地大笑起来，从前那个有点冷酷的男孩好像就停留在了脑海里几秒钟，然后就再也消失不见了。  
“你想去见见安德烈吗？”我们饭后回家的路上他对我说。  
“好啊，我还真有点想他。”我跟着阿列克谢走，穿过一条又一条马路，“所以他现在是军人吗？”  
“不是，我们都不是。”阿列克谢回答我。  
我们在一栋小房子前停下，窗外能穿来屋子里的吵闹声，阿列克谢让我躲到阴影里，想给安德烈一个惊喜。  
他敲门，我听到女声，“阿廖沙，你怎么来啦！”  
“难道不欢迎我吗？”  
“不，快进来吧，安德烈在看电视呢。”  
我跟阿列克谢相视一笑，安娜注意到了墙边靠着的我，怀疑的目光看向我两。  
“在门外干嘛呢！是阿廖沙吗？赶紧进来啊！”屋里传来我熟悉的人的声音。  
阿列克谢向安娜摆手，对屋里的人喊：“安德烈，我有个礼物给你看看，你先出来吧！”  
屋里的人大概是不耐烦了，“什么礼物啊，别烦我看新闻！”  
安娜噗嗤笑了下，脸蛋变红了，“出来吧，亲爱的，我相信你会喜欢这个礼物的。”  
能听见屋里的动静了，安德烈应该要出来了，“到底是什么礼物这么重要，今天又不是我登上月球，送我什么礼物……”  
“登上月球？”我从阴影里跳出来，正好跟安德烈撞上了。  
他好像是喝醉了一样，脚要打滑一般摇晃在门前，手一把搭在我的肩上，“天哪！”他又重复一遍，“小蜂鸟都长这么大了啊……”  
“你在象牙塔打工？”安德烈递给我啤酒，我接过之后并没有喝。  
“嗯，是一位老教授给我托关系找的。”  
“想吃点花生米吗？”他又把盘子摆到我跟前。  
我拿起几粒吃着，阿列克谢从我手中夺走几颗，我没在意。  
我们在安德烈家坐了一会，一起欣赏了电视机里的今日新闻，我为我今早还说这是个平凡的一天道歉，今天是1961年4月12日，星期三，尤里·加加林于今日登上了月球，苏联使整个人类历史前进了一大步。  
那晚我跟阿廖沙一起走回了我们的公寓，我的新家，我们在路上也交谈了很多。  
“你们两真的变了很多。”我对阿列克谢说。  
“怎么说？”  
“你变得更开朗了，安德烈则成熟了不少，就像……”我形容不出来。  
“你是说我跟安德烈互相交换了性格吗？”他笑道。  
又起风了，夜里的冷风吹得我有点冷，阿列克谢的卷发也被吹了起来，在空中打转。我最后回复了他，但不知道话有没有被吹散在风里。  
“不，是……你们都弱化了缺点。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
